


Tom Cat

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bloodlust, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean Talks Dirty, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear, Intimidation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, cats are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny just wanted to catch a cat and she somehow ends up beneath a demonic Dean Winchester and she's confused about whether she likes it or not.</p><p>**lost the prefect summary, stupid brain**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Cat

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add to this, I'm itching for the former. Opinions?  
> Anyway, there are slight triggers to non-con in here and a lot of begging so proceed with caution bur also enjoy~

  _Fuck. Cats._

Its all she's been able to think for the past twenty minutes.

Not that she actually disliked her cats - she had three for a reason - but sweet Jesus Jenny just wanted to catch one and he kept running. He never ran from her, was always more than willing to jump into her arms and let her just force all of her love on him. But the moment she had walked outside, fed up with simply sitting on the couch and talking herself through the arduous task of finding something to listen to on her phone, the cat had decided to act like she were marked by the Predator or something.

Who could have known the cat would have been pretty close to right.

"Fucking fuck - dude! Just let me love you," Jenny grumbled on the fourth turn through the grass, glaring at the hulking gray tabby cat that was bouncing just out of reach. "Monster! For the love of all that is -" she stumbled forward, his fur slipping past her fingers as he finally just blindly took off around the house and into the darkness of the backyard. "Oh look - you know what, fuck you cat," she stomped her foot and huffed.

Jenny stood there, stock still, for several moments trying to catch her breath and calm her heartbeat. She w flushed and sweaty, shorts riding from constant friction and she now felt the desperate need to shower but she didn't want to go back inside alone.

Jenny had coaxed her mother out of the house for the night, having just turned sixteen, she felt Jenny was now old enough to stay home alone. She was excited, of course, because she never got the chance to really be alone. But then her mother called and said she was going to stay at Jenny's aunts for another night and well. . .back to trying to catch the insane cat.

"I hate him so much," Jenny murmured and wiggled her bare toes in the grass, unable to find her shoes in the yard. "Just perfect," she murmured before hesitantly stalking her way towards the darkness. "Monster," Jenny hissed. "Come on man. . .can I bribe you with milk?"

As she crested towards the empty blackness of the open garage, Jenny's skin abruptly bristled with chill bumps and she stroked her fingers over her right arm. Jenny trembled once and jumped when there was a crackle of pine nettles on the ground and whipped around, completely freezing at the shine of a car door on the other side of the mailbox, parked lazily on the dirt road just over the tree line. What the Hell. . .an Impala? Those weren't very common down in the South, even the ones she rarely saw weren't so kempt and polished; she'd never seen this car before. She didn't know any of her neighbors that owned one, which made it just so much more menacing in the darkness.

Jenny swallowed thickly and took a couple of steps backwards. Fuck that cat, she thought and turned, jogging back into the front yard and under the ridiculously calming street lamp embedded into the dirt. She brushed her sweaty palms off on her shorts and began to mumble to herself, ready to get inside, lock the door and take a long, aggravating shower.

But the street lamp suddenly just. . .went away.

Jenny looked up and saw only a soft, white glow where the bulb was trying to come back to life but it just flickered a little and faded away completely. She whimpered, squinting her eyes at the glare of the television through the front door window just ahead of her; she could make that.

"Should have never tried to catch that damn cat," Jenny mumbled before you started walking again.

"No, sweetheart, you really shouldn't have."

She didn't even have time to comprehend - let alone scream - when she heard that deep, ragging voice. But Jenny did finally decide screaming was necessary when a thick arm wrapped around her waist. When she opened her mouth though, a big hand came down over it, covering her nose and making it hard to gasp for air when her back was suddenly slammed against the ground. Jenny couldn't see through the darkness and the tears weren't helping but she most certainly could feel the man on top of her. He was hot and panting, hand still clamped down tightly over her mouth - not like she could scream with the way the wind had been knocked out of her.

"While mommy's away, the Tom Cat will play," he murmured above her and by then he had removed his hand, letting it trail broadly down her throat, purring at the bob when she swallowed and applying a pressure that hinted a dark urge. "Didn't momma tell you not to go out at night?"

"Please," was the first thing Jenny managed in a pathetic, small voice and she dug her nails into the soft soil beneath her. "P-Please just let me go! I won't -"

"Let me guess," he bit out in a chipper tone, excited. "You won't tell anyone? Call the cops? Which is it?"

"Just please. . ." Jenny whispered, dread coiling deep in her belly as his knee lazily hooked up between her thighs.

"I could smell you a mile away," he murmured and she felt stubble along his jaw as he pressed his nose in a soft trail through her hair, down her neck. . . "Musky and like a dog in heat. . .shouldn't finger yourself and go out at night," he chuckled. "Never know what is gonna smell the cum just rolling around down there. . ."

How the Hell had he known. . .did he say smell? He said it a lot. . .was she dreaming? Had to be, it just had to -

"Not dreaming," Jenny trembled as he felt his hands flatten against her hips, thumbs hooking over her tank top hem and pushing up. "Oh no. . .very much real," she whimpered when she felt her breasts exposed to the night air.

Scream you idiot! Call for help! But Jenny's mouth was sealed tighter than her own legs - well, until now. The man was slowly, subtly, working her thighs apart with gentle pressure of simply wagging his leg between her thighs. Back and forth, back and forth - Jenny was terrified. She couldn't see and she could still barely breathe, too overcome by the shock and fear to form a coherent sentence anymore. Jenny wanted to fight back, but whenever she tried - kick up a knee, thrash, start to cry out - he stopped her with blunt force.

"Sick the fuck still," he murmured and his warm breath ghosted over her breasts, that trembled in the darkness. "One way or another, I'm gonna fuck you and I don't mind taking what I want while you scream."

"Why," Jenny sobbed and felt a tear streak down into her hairline. "I-I'll give you anything you want just please let me go!"

She whimpered when his fingers dug into her ribs brutally. "What I want," he shook her a little and she could tell, even with just the small sentence and the short mannerisms that this man wasn't completely stable. "Is to fuck you," he growls and there's a pause; she can see the faint light from the streetlamp beginning to flicker again and gets a rough outline of his head as he looks up. "What the Hell do you want now," he snaps into darkness.

"Dean. . ."

There's a new accent and Jenny let's out a shuddering sob, arching and trying to pull away. She can see the outline of another figure a few feet to her right but she doesn't try to beg for their help. They know the man above her, who she assumes is Dean and that can't be good. Jenny's surprised when she's allowed to twist and curve, nails digging into the ground as she tries to drag herself away from the imposing man above her.

"What," Dean snaps as he grabs her roughly by the arm and drags her back to him; he's treating Jenny like she's no more than the dirt beneath her nails. "You said the Mark needs to be sated with a little blood spilt," her blood runs cold at the sentence. "And I have a hard on to rival granite - so, what is it gonna be?"

The other man sighs wearily and Jenny winces when the streetlamp suddenly snaps and grows to a bright, white light that bathes the yard in an eerie way. Its like everything is in black and white, shadows stretching for what seems like miles; Jenny can see her cats watching from the front porch and almost wants to yell about how useless they are.

Jenny's chest shudders as she cries and her eyes sweep the yard before she jerks back to look at the man holding so tightly to her arm. He's big - real big - and even on his knees, he's definitely as imposing as he felt. He was attractive, there was no doubt about that, with a strong jaw and hair Jenny could tell was thick just from looking at it.

 _I wonder how soft it is. . . No!_ No he's going to rape her and she's wondering how soft his hair is?! What the Hell knocked the screws loose in her head?!

"I didn't mean a virgin sacrifice," Jenny looks up to the new addition to her nightmare but she can't see his face due to the silhouette casted by the streetlamp behind him.

Dean growls and you wail but he immediately clamps a hand over her mouth and pushes her back against the ground. Jenny flails beneath him until he pinches her nose between his fingers, making it obviously hard to breathe. Once she begin to reluctantly calm down, he releases her nose and she takes in greedy lungful's. His eyes are bright, have to be blue. . .no, no they're green, either way they're full of this excitement and annoyance that make strange bedmates.

"Shut the fuck up," Dean snapped.

"You're scaring her," the other man says, as if it isn't anymore obvious. "Dean, don't you know anything about romance? Sweeping a lady off her feet? I mean honestly, I'm ashamed to be classified as a demon when the rest of you have no class or manners. . ."

Demon?! These two were fucking insane! Jenny had to get free, somehow, but going by looks alone there wasn't much she could do. If she could get inside? The best she could do was call 911 and even then it would probably take them a minute to reach her. And who know what could happen in that time span. A million different scenarios flickered through Jenny's mind, all of them ending up with her either dead or irreparably damaged.

"Look, you find me somethin other than one of your shady little Crossroads deals," Dean grunted as he stood and hoisted her over his shoulder in one, fluid movement. "And I'll take it but otherwise - the bitch is mine," he paused and Jenny fisted her hands in the back of the jacket he was wearing. "M' sure she'll enjoy it," Dean snickered and she tensed when the hand clasped onto her thigh and keeping her anchored squeezed the flesh there; his fingers brushed up against the delicate barrier of her shorts, teasing her pussy lips with ease.

"Be gentle," the other man said in a bored manner. "And don't kill her. . .don' have the time for a clean up and also don't need Sammy catchin -"

"I got it," Dean said in a bored tone and Jenny let out a strangled sob when she saw the other just. . .disappear; Hell. "Thinks I'm fuckin stupid," Dean grumbles. "Don' worry baby girl, I'll make it good for ya."

"I don't want it," Jenny wailed and snapped the side of her fist against the small of his back, but he made no indication that he even felt it. "Please! Please I'm a virgin! I wouldn't be any good anyway!"

"That's kind of why I want you sweetheart," oh fuck, she'd watched a Dateline special similar to this. . . "You're just fucking saturated in the smell. . ."

He opens the front door and kicks it shut, Jenny hears the deadbolt snap home and it sends a chill up her spine. His work boots make hollow thumps as he carries her across the hardwood, a flick of his wrist successfully shutting off the television and leaving the lamp in the corner of the room the only light to go by.

He drops her onto the couch, hovering until she's completely still - well, not completely. Jenny still twitches and whimpers, close to begging but that only shows to piss him off so the point in the act seems to flicker on and off like the streetlamp. He chuckles and its dark, deep, unsettling to go with his broad grin and unnaturally pointed canines Jenny can see from nearly five feet below him.

"You're gonna be fun," he says in a relaxed tone, stomping out of view to the kitchen. "You smell perfect, ya know," he murmurs into the still house and she's slowly sitting up. "Virgins have this unique little smell when they get off on their own hand. . ." She's staring at his back and he twirls a hand in the air; what the Hell is he doing? "Could smell it when I was human but now that I'm a demon. . .Mmm, just delicious. You'd be the first since this whole transformation thing and honestly, if the Mark wasn't saying just fuck your brains out I'd try to seduce ya kid. . ."

Jenny scrambled to her feet when she saw the cord he'd pulled out the back of his jeans, the knife he was pulling out of the wooden block. She could have sworn he was smiling, but she was too concerned about flipping that deadbolt and getting outside. Jenny wrenched the door open and spat out a curse when the yard appeared to be nothing more than a black hole. The light was out again and that made it hard to see obviously, but she couldn't stay here when he was already stomping through the living room to get to her. So Jenny tore out over the porch and into the grass, soon hitting the gravel of the driveway. At least outside she had a better chance of getting away, of hiding; inside she was just a sitting duck, a victim.

"Boo," the deep voice snapped from her right.

Jenny shrieked and went flying to the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat as she struggled. Her heels dug into dead leaves and dirt, a great deal of muscles at work but she didn't seem to budge. He was blocking the stars from her sight being arched over her like he was, which made Jenny's entire world black. She swung a fist up into his ribs, but he just chuckled in that menacing manner; she could feel his breath on her face as he leaned into her space.

"I like it when you run," he murmured. "And I mean you, not just in general. No, you're different. . ." He inhaled deeply as he moved down her chest, startling Jenny when his teeth nibbled through the fabric of her shirt.

"Please," he sighed in annoyance. "P-Please don't do this! Please don't do this to me!"

"Always with the begging," he murmured and he worked a hand against her back, lifting her into a seating position. "But I bet if I make you cum over and over again. . ." He tugged her shirt over her head and Jenny heard it hit the dirt somewhere behind her. "You won't mind so much."

Jenny's arms wrapped around her breasts and he chuckled lowly through the darkness, his hand flat and strangely calming on her back. Jenny closed her eyes as he pulled her hotly against him, a whimper coming from her mouth as his found her pulse under her jaw. It sent mixed signals through her, one hand braced against his chest, the other begging to find his hair and pull him closer. No one had ever touched her like this, she'd never even had her first kiss and now. . .

"Tonight's a night for firsts, hmm," Dean chuckled against her throat. "Don't worry baby girl, I'll be gentle. . .the first time."

Instead of making Jenny whimper, any noise got clogged in her throat by a sudden hand pressed hotly against the crotch of her shorts. His fingers applied gentle, teasing pressure to the untouched lips below and she stiffened against him. She shouldn't be letting this happen, she shouldn't be just sitting there while he palmed her but instincts had her muscles seizing; like he was a t-rex and if she sat still long enough. . .

"Please. . ." She tried again but the plea was lost in a panting moan as he moved his middle finger to the side, stroking the outer edge of her pussy. "P-Please Dean," she whimpered and he seemed to like it when she said his name. "Please I'm not ready for this. . ."

"I can feel how wet you are through your shorts, baby doll," why the Hell did she like the pet names so much? "Or was that from earlier? Tell me, what gets you this wet all alone, hmm? What makes you cum hard enough for your shorts to just be _soaked_. . ."

Jenny pushed hard against his chest and left her breasts at his mercy as she shoved her hand to cover what she absolutely couldn't have violated. Her cheeks were on fire and she let her head roll to the side, mind in denial when his lips brushed over her throat. Her head was swimming, fear making everything so much more potent; even the terror of the moment was beginning to ebb away. He was going so slow, Jenny's mind was lulled into a false safe zone, allowing a small moan to escape her lips. Her hips stilled the urge to canter away from his hand but she was still trembling fiercely.

"I asked you a question," Dean rumbles against Jenny's vulnerable throat, his teeth plucking at the skin. "Or do I have to drag it out of ya because I need rope for that and I left all ma shit in the car. . ."

Her cheeks burned hotly and she yelped the closer he trailed his mouth down to her chest, a begging whimper coming from her throat when his tongue darted out over a pert nipple. His hand still had its hold on her back but was allowing her to lean back with ease. It sent a warmth through her, mind struggling between the attraction to this man, the way he held her so delicately when he had proved he enjoyed brutality and then there was that - he was a stranger that was basically molesting her in the bushes off the side of her driveway.

"Come on," she gasped when he licked headily over the nipple, assaulting her with quick jolts of pleasure. "What has you smellin' so fucking good I'm having to use every ounce of self control in me to resist eating that untouched pussy. . ." He sucked her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and then snapping his head back to release the flesh that bounced, much to his amusement. "Bet you taste fucking amazing. . .no ones ever touched you. . . _fuck_."

Jenny jumped when his fingers easily curled around the edge of her hand, a quick jolt of discomfort when he roughly forced her hand out of the way. A thick moan came from Jenny's lips as, for the first time, another hand besides her own touched her. Her right leg shot out, soft whimpers and moans coming from her mouth when Dean merely stroked a finger between her folds.

"What was it baby girl," he slowly laid her out in the leaves, licking his lips at the utter control he had when she sent both hands to her breasts, looking for an anchor. "Tell me. . ." He startled her when he leaned in, tongue swiping over her lower belly. "And I'll do something that'll really feel good."

Jenny whimpered and bit her tongue, muscles in her legs twitching at the strain to not buck up against his hand. Could. . .could she tell him? He'd love it, no doubt but -

"This!" Jenny cried out, feeling immediate shame the pleasure couldn't cover, but it tried. "Th-This! I-I imagined a man d - _ah!_ Ah fuck!" She threw her head back into the leaves when his thumb swirled around her clit.

"Lil freak, hmm," Dean chuckled as she whimpered and groaned, head flying up and staring at him between her thighs, confused but eager as he began to work her shorts down her legs. "Makes this so much easier. . .but I gotta make ya bleed, baby girl because that's how this works."

The implication sent fear into her spine, but Jenny was mesmerized by the faint sight of this gorgeous man between her legs. She could have sworn she saw him wink at her, but he could have shouted 'Praise Satan!' and she would still scream when his tongue speared her.

She finally grew the nerve to bury her fingers in his hair, grunting and mewling at the smooth feel, tugging him closer to her pussy. His stubble chaffed her lips and thighs but heightened her senses, the feel of his warm, wet tongue heaven between her thighs. He groaned into her, nostrils flaring at the distinct musk of virginity; it'd been far too long since he'd done this. Since he'd become a demon, it'd been straight fucking but never satisfying, not in the slightest.

"D-Dean!" Jenny gasped and rolled her hips, moaning loudly at the way his tongue danced over her clit before sucking it into his mouth. "Oh Gods! Oh please, Dean don't stop!"

Conservative virgin Jenny was begging a stranger to never stop eating her pussy on a pile of dead leaves.

She felt so damn dirty, but that was part of the turn on for her.

Her muscles clenched and tensed when she felt something prodding her core, easing in and alien. It took her a moment to process it, but Jenny figured it was one of his fin - _oh!_ Two fingers, that did this amazing curling thing inside of her, hitting a bundle of nerves she had never been able to reach herself. Her chest heaved as she panted and rolled, hunched her hips towards his face. She startled when she felt a large hand cup her right breast and then placed her hand over his as he began to gently knead the flesh; she was beginning to see stars, or were those just the ones already above them?

Her thighs suddenly clamped around his head, successfully smothering him and his brutally thrusting, scissoring fingers. Jenny's lips popped and gasped through her orgasm, body giving small jerks and chest rising a little as his tongue swirled around her clit. She finally released his head when she could no longer take the ministrations and roughly pushed his head away.

Despite the sharp growl he gave, he did nothing and instead he began to pull his belt away. Jenny didn't register the noise right away, too consumed in trying to comprehend just what she had experienced. When she did realize he was taking off his clothes, despite her admission this had been one of the fantasy that got her off when necessary, the reality hit Jenny and she whimpered, moving to scurry away. But Dean grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him so her thighs spread around the outside of his and his grip did not relent.

"Nah ah ah, none of that," Dean murmured, hunching over her to capture her lips; there was a sticky sweetness and she flared at the realization that it was her. "Dirty lil slut and you're still just a virgin. . ." He whispered against her lips and Jenny let out an involuntary mewl. "Like it when I talk dirty, huh? That another thing that has your pussy wet, or you just discovering this little kink, hmm. . ." His teeth nipped teasingly along her jaw. "Bet you'll cum all over my cock when I fuck you, sure you'll even like it rough. Don't worry though," Jenny tensed when his head teased her core, spreading her over the swollen tip; she wanted to see how big he was. "Said I'll be gentle the first time. . .unless you have any objections."

Before Jenny could speak, there was this awful tearing and bursts of pain from her pussy to her brain. Dean's hand clamped down over her mouth and Jenny wailed into it, blinking rapidly and trying to focus - he'd stroked clean through her hymen. But he remained still, murmuring something but she couldn't hear it over the rustle of leaves as she flailed her arms, trying to drag herself away despite the magnificent orgasm he had just given her. It hurt, as she expected it would but Jesus fuck, he could have warned her!

"Calm down baby girl," Dean purred as he cantered his hips backwards, pulling out to just the tip. "Gets better. . .trust me," and he plunged back into her without hesitance.

Jenny trembled, but not in pleasure so far, in slight agony as he gave her no reprieve, no hesitance, not even a fucking warning. But he was slow and groaning, giving his own small grunts as he worked over her. Jenny nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he removed his hand from her mouth, moved it to her hip and angled them a little for her to see instant stars.

Jenny gasped and arched up to meet him, confirming his findings on that he was stroking over the mind numbing g-spot. She gasped again and bucked, fingers finding purchase on his right bicep and squeezing it until he found discomfort. Dean ducked his head slightly, tongue working over her throat and teeth nibbling here and there, drawing out more fantastic noises from her nerves. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the new feelings surging into her, using his guidance to buck her hips up to meet him.

What a first time.

Jenny moaned loudly and let her head roll back, to the side and felt a churning in her belly, a tightness that was beginning to come undone. She arched her right leg up and her knee brushed up over his ribs, calf hooking over the small of his back and he groaned his appreciation at the subtle shift in position.

"A God damned natural," Dean growled against her throat.

Jenny could only utter a whimper and then a shrill cry as she came around him, her walls clenching and pulling at him. Dean threw his head back as he felt her come down around him, drawing him over the edge with a deadly growl. Jenny didn't hear it, she went slack in the leaves and tried to catch her breath. Dean bucked his hips forward twice more, bowing over her and panting into her hair.

Jenny stirred a little when she felt his hand probing her sensitive clit, wishing she could pull away from him but there was just no way. She could see his hand faintly and saw a darkness around bleached fingers, dread filling her when she realized it was blood from her.

"Guess that's good enough," he sucked eagerly at his fingers. "Don' wanna mess ya up too much. . .feel like comin along again in the future."

Jenny swallowed thickly, cheeks on fire as she listened to him noisily clean his fingers. Her lips parted and trembled, needing to speak, say something, but about then lights came over them. Jenny winced and Dean blinked a few times, glaring at the flashlight that was pointed down on them.

"Jenny?!"

Dean sighed and Jenny craned her neck back, unable to see through the light but she knew that voice. Her head snapped up when she felt Dean pulling out of her, her throat closing tight at seeing him in all his naked glory. He had a light smirk on his face and was turning a black shirt inside out, looking as casual as can be.

Jenny shook her head softly, craning her head back again. "Hello, momma. . ."


End file.
